Zootopia Short Stories: The Raven's Kittens
by Old Goat
Summary: Nick and his best friend Jake Runnel take Jake's two boys, little Nicky and Freddie to see Santa Paws and then visit an old friend of Jake's afterwards. The highland wildcat tries to tell the boys an old tale for the holidays, but have you ever tried telling a story to two inquisitive seven year old raccoons and a rambunctious fox? (OC from Zootopia: A Raccoon's Redemption).
1. A Story for the Holidays

**Zootopia Short Stories: The Raven's Kittens**

 **The following story is based on the characters in** _ **Zootopia: A Raccoon's Redemption**_ **. Nick and his best friend Jake have taken Jake's sons little Nicky and Freddie to see Santa Paws and they have stopped afterwards at Jake's old friend Meredith's apartment for lunch and a story.**

 **Meredith's story is roughly based on an old story called the Swan Maidens. This story is Rated T because one of the characters is a former prostitute and alcohol is mentioned.**

 **My story** _ **Zootopia Short Stories: Clawhauser's is on the Case?**_ **has been placed on temporary hiatus until I can work out how get from the latest chapter to the end of the story. You've got to love good old fashioned writer's block.**

 _I do not own the rights to Zooptopia or any of its characters. This story was written solely for the reader's enjoyment and without any profitable purposes. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this story are fictitious._

* * *

"Get out of those cookies you wee scamps!" the wildcat huffed as she herded the two giggling seven year old raccoon kits towards the kitchen table. "And that goes double for you fox!"

Nick looked over at the cat, who was just a little over half his height, with a smirk until he saw the very large wooden spoon she was menacing him with as she gave him a stare with her green eyes. The brownish grey and black tabby wildcat was dressed in a simple white blouse, abet it was a little low cut, and tight jeans.

"Busted bro!" an older raccoon in a green polo shirt and khakis laughed as he helped his sons into their seats around the kitchen table. Jake Runnel still maintained his lean but muscular physique even after eight very content years of marriage with his wife Marie and fatherhood. Being a former burglar and now the owner of his own security firm, he made a point to keep fit. The wildcat named Meredith was his onetime lover and still a close friend. They had meet years ago when the raccoon was unemployed, single and living down on River Street in an old seedy motel that served as a flop house. The wildcat was one of Mr. Big's girls and at the time was working the nearby street corner doing what she liked to call the Adult Personal Entertainment business, also known as a hooker.

"Jakie," the wildcat called out with a grin on her muzzle. "I thought you were going to take your mangy friend to your tailor to buy him some deceit clothes? Where did even find a sweater that color boyo?"

Nick picked at the sleeve of his lime green wool sweater and frowned. "At Moose Mart, where else?" he answered. "They give us cops a discount on the clearance items."

"Ach that explains a lot," the wildcat chuckled. "I thought your wee lass had more class then letting you out in public looking like that."

The fox's ears went flat. "Carrots likes my new sweater," he objected.

"Give it up bro," Jake snickered. "You haven't won an argument with Meredith since you met her. The kits are starving and so am I, so sit down!"

"Now we got good old fashioned yummy Cock-a-leekie soup and tattie scones for lunch, just like my mother used to make," the cat proclaimed as she sat the pot down on the table. "This will warm your innards better than those nasty Bugga Burgers you were planning to feed these scamps. After all my darlings, your mean old Da made you stand in line in that howling cold snow while waiting to see Santa Paws."

"It wasn't that cold," Jake objected as he reached over and served his son Freddie a scone. "And I like snow before Christmas."

After they finished their lunch and helped Meredith clean up, they all went into the living room and the little raccoons crawled up onto the sofa to snuggle near the wildcat.

"Mew Mew, can you tell us a story?" little Nicky asked as he pulled a blanket over himself and his brother.

Nick grinned at the nickname the kits had for Meredith, who but children would call a cat Mew Mew? He was sure that they had never heard the highland wildcat ever mewing or meowing, but the name stuck.

"Aye, I have just the story," she proclaimed as she smiled down at the little raccoon. "Since your Uncle Nick doesn't like the traditional holiday story of Pinocchio."

"Honest John is such a stereotype of us foxes," Nick grumbled. "You know shifty and dishonest."

"And sly," Jake chuckled. "Don't forget sly." The fox gave his friend a withering look.

"So my dears," the wildcat continued. "This is a very an old tale from the highlands called the Raven's Kitten."

Jake looked up from the photo he had just taken with his cell phone of the cat with the boys and shook his head with a smile as the she began her story.

"It was a very long time ago and in the very heart of the bonnie highlands that there lived a clan of cats, they were great hunters and trackers. The greatest of all the cats was Finn MacClaw and he was a braw lad, tall and strong with a great spear tipped with a silver blade. Like all the cats in his clan, he had a thick coat of brownish grey fur. It was early in the spring, just before the year's last frost, when he had gone hunting. This was always a very tough time of the year for the clan, the lean days before the crops could be planted and before the wild herbs and spring greens had emerged. The clan was in need of fresh food and Finn was determined to bring back some birds for their stew pots.

Meredith stopped and shifted the two kits back into a pillow before continuing. "Now Finn had traveled far from his clan's lands, seeking the best of the birds and his travels had taken him into a glen at the foot of the Dark Mountain itself. As he slipped through the bracken and amongst the trees, he heard the sound of birds flapping near a pond. Slowly he crept through the trees, treading softly so not to be heard as he stalked closer to the pond. Peering around a tree, he saw a sight unlike any he had seen before."

The wildcat cleared her throat before asking, "Jakie, would you be a darling and pour me a wee dram?"

The older raccoon gave a soft chuckle as he went back into the kitchen to get three glasses and a bottle of Scotch. "Hey Meredith!" he called out. "Did you already finish that bottle of Skyfall I gave you?"

"It's under the cabinet and you owe me a new bottle," she replied.

"Mew Mew, the story!" little Freddie yawned. "What did Finn see?"

"Ach sorry darling," she laughed. "Well Finn had crept slowly up on three huge black birds that had landed by the pool of water and just before he pounced, he was amazed when they began removing their feathers like they were cloaks and from underneath them stepped the most bonnie naked black female cats he had ever seen!"

"This is a children's story?" Nick interjected, giving the wildcat one of his infamous smirks. "These two rascals are only seven."

"Don't call my kits rascals, you sly fox!" Jake called out from the kitchen. "It's like calling Judy cute."

"Mew Mew, the story!" little Nicky now whined. "The girl cats had no clothes on, so weren't they cold?"

The older raccoon came in with three glasses of whiskey. "Now Meredith, my sons are only seven."

"I don't understand," Freddie complained as he sat up. "So the girls didn't have clothes on, I see my best friend Chery without her clothes on all the time and she's a girl."

The older raccoon almost dropped is drink as he looked over at his son. Chery and Freddie had always been close friends ever since they were toddlers and you rarely saw the little raccoon without his coyfox friend by his side.

"Oh boy!" Nick sighed as he looked up at the older raccoon.

"Freddie, you really shouldn't run around with Chery naked…," Jake began.

"Why is it because she's a girl and doesn't have a little tail up front?" Freddie asked in an innocent voice.

"Yep, that pretty well sums it up buddy," the now embarrassed raccoon replied. "It's just not…ah proper. Let's have this conversation later on after I have a talk with your mother."

"The story Mew Mew," Nicky protested. "Tell us the rest of the story."

"Then back to the story," the wildcat said after sipping her drink. "So Finn, the great hunter, watched the three pretty cats as they played in the pool."

"Why weren't they cold?" Nicky asked.

"They were cold," the cat sighed. "Now lay down and be quite so I can finish this story."

"Okay," Nicky replied as he snuggled back under the blanket.

"So Finn saw the girls playing and he fell in love with the youngest of the three sisters, she was a very bonnie cat with pure black fur. But he was afraid that if he revealed himself they would grab their feather cloaks and fly away, so he took the youngest's cloak and hid it in the bushes so she couldn't find it. Then he pounced out to the pool's edge…"

"I hid something of Chery's once and she tickled me until I told her where it was," Freddie yawned.

"She always tickles you," Nicky added. "I think you like it when she does."

Nick grinned as he looked over at his best friend and Jake was pawpalming himself and sighing.

"Now our hero Finn pounced out of the woods and to the pool's edge, startling the bonnie lasses who were in the water, they were surprised at the sight of such a braw laddie."

"What does braw mean?" little Nicky asked as his eyes were blinking as he fought to stay awake.

"Strong and handsome, just like you my wee one," the cat answered as she tucked the blanked under his chin. "Now our hero wanted to know who they were and why they were there. We are the daughters of the night, they told him."

"They're asleep," Jake observed.

"Aye, so they are," the wildcat chuckled. "So they are."

The adults sat looking down at the two cute slumbering raccoon kits for a few moments before the fox whined, "You're not going to finish your story?"


	2. The Story Continues Despite the Fox

**Chapter 2: The Story Continues Despite the Fox.**

 **When I was younger, I did my fair share of storytelling around the campfires and to youth groups. The art of storytelling is to keep the crowd engaged in the story, something Meredith has yet to learn. So we continue with the story.**

* * *

After the two raccoon kits awoke from their nap, they were sitting back at the kitchen table enjoying a snack of hot coco and cookies while they helped Meredith decorate for the holiday.

"Mew Mew, why do we use a candle?" little Nicky asked as they looked at the large thick white candle that the cat had set on the table inside a large squat bowl.

"We light the candle on Midwinter's Eve to honor the Holy Lamb, who brought the light to us all. She who shows us the way in the darkness of our lives," the cat replied a she ran her paws down the greenery that she had selected to decorate around the candle. "Holly, with its bonnie red berries reminds us that there is life even in the snow and Ivy encourages us to cling to our faith."

"Why are you using smilax?" Nick asked as he picked up a cutting of the thorny vine with its red and black berries. "Isn't this a weed?"

"Aye, it's called greenbrier or cat's brier in the highlands. Its berries were an important food for us in the winter, you can boil and eat the new shoots in the spring. Of course its thorns keep us safe from those who would do us harm." She explained. "We planted it around our shieling or villages because its prickly thickets protect us from evil mammals, such as revenuers."

"Ow, that hurt!" the fox yipped as he sat the thorny cutting down.

"See fox, it works. It keeps a minger like you from poking around," the Meredith proclaimed.

"What's a minger?" Nick asked.

"You really don't want to know," Jake called back from the kitchen. "And don't get Meredith started, when she goes off in her full highland brogue you can't understand a thing!"

"Duin do ghob!" the cat grinned as she yelled back at the raccoon.

"Your honor, I rest my case," the raccoon chuckled as he brought three steaming cups of tea to the table. "Now I'm being told off in Cat Gaelic."

"Mew Mew, are you ever going to finish your story about the three naked girls?" Freddie suddenly asked.

Little Nicky paused from trying to stuff a whole cookie into his mouth to nod in agreement.

"Aye, so where were we?" the wildcat replied as she lifted her tea and took a sip.

"Finn had just surprised the three bird girls," Nick quickly answered as the fox leaned his elbow on the table and looked over at the cat with anticipation.

"Is Finn in the story Uncle Finn's brother?" Little Nicky mumbled through a mouthful of cookie.

"Ach no, Finn is a common name in the highlands, like Freddie and Jake," Meredith answered. "Besides your Uncle Finn is only a fox and not a bonnie cat."

"Uncle Finn says the funniest things," Freddie added. "Its like he's going to say something bad and then he sees us and says another thing."

"I once used a bad word that Uncle Finn said and mommy got mad," Nicky said as he tried to swipe another cookie from the plate. "Mommy said it was a very bad word and not to say it again. I told Uncle Finn too and he said he would try not to say it again, but he forgot."

Nick grinned as he affectionately ruffled the raccoon kit's fur between his ears. "Listen to your mother," he chuckled. "Finn…Uncle Finn can be rather colorful with his language, he uses a lot of adult words."

"I think you were trying to finish your story," Jake interjected, trying to change the subject. "Our hero saw the bird maidens?"

"No they were naked cats!" Freddie corrected him. "They had no cloths on and were in the cold water, right Mew Mew?"

"Aye, the bonnie lassies were in the pond and our hero Finn had hidden the youngest cat's cloak so she could not fly away."

"Where did he hide it?" Nicky asked.

"Behind a bush," the fox answered. "Now let your Auntie Meow Meow finish her story."

"It's Mew Mew, Fox!" The cat told the fox as she gave him a withering look before continuing, "So Finn asked the bonnie lassies who they were and they told him they were the daughters of the Dark Raven King. After Finn promised not to hurt them, they came out of the water and put their cloaks back on, except for the youngest who could not find hers. She asked Finn why he hid her cloak and that she wanted it back, but Finn told her that she couldn't get it back because she would fly away. "

Meredith paused while she sipped her tea before continuing, "The bonnie lass cried and told the hunter she was cold, so Finn took off his great green wool cloak and wrapped it around her. She was a wee bit surprised when she how braw the laddie looked, with his muscular strapping furry chest and…"

"Ahem," Jake cleared this throat. "This is a children's story, right?"

The cat blushed as she sat back up and sipped her tea before continuing, "Aye, so there were the three lassies and Finn standing on the banks of the pond. "

"Wasn't Finn cold without his cloak?" Freddie asked.

"That he was, but he wouldn't tell the lassie," Meredith replied as she tenderly bopped the giggling raccoon kit on his nose.

"Now the sun was starting to set and the other girls told their sister that they had to change back into ravens so they could fly home before it got too dark, so they changed into birds and flew away."

"They left their sister behind alone?" little Nicky asked in a concerned voice. "I would never leave Freddie by himself!"

"He wouldn't be, I'm sure Chery would be hanging around," the fox snickered. He was right, the coyfox rarely left her best friend's side and was very protective of the little coon.

The wildcat gave out a huge sigh as she got up and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the bottle of Scotch and poured herself a shot.

"Another drink Meredith?" Jake asked.

"Aye, try to tell a story to these three kits!" she fumed. "It's driving me to drink."

"Who's the third kit?" Nick innocently asked, but the look the wildcat gave him more than answered his question. "Oh, sorry and please go on."

"So night was coming and Finn gathered up firewood and started a fire to ward off the late winter chill. Then he caught a fish for them to cook and share, but the girl was too distraught. She told him that she and her sisters were cursed by an evil wizard and that if she did not change back into a raven by the time the last rays of the sun set she would be trapped as a cat and could go home nevermore."

"Was that a quote?" Nick quipped. "You know…quote the raven nevermore."

"Hush up Nick and let her finish her story," Jake snapped.

The fox didn't reply, but gave him a smirk as drew his digit across his mouth in a zipper motion.

"So Finn felt sorry for the wee lass and gave her back her feathered cloak just in time for her to change into a raven and fly away," Meredith continued the story. "Finn felt very sad as she flew away into the night, he wrapped himself in his cloak and fell asleep by the fire. He didn't think he would ever see his bonnie girl again."

"Did he?" Both Freddie and Nicky asked at the same time.

"Whist! Whist, canna you two scamps be quiet?" the wildcat laughed. "Aye, so the next morning he awoke and made himself some bannocks…ah…some oak cakes for breakfast. As he was eating, he was surprised to hear the sound of wings and the raven landed right beside him. She took off her black feather cloak and wrapped herself up in his warm green wool cloak. They talked and hunted all that day. Later that evening, just before the last ray of the sun set, she put on her feather cloak and flew away. But, she returned the next day and the day after that until finally he had enough birds for the clan's stew pots. He asked her to come with him to the village and she agreed."

Meredith stopped and sipped her whiskey, almost laughing at the way the two kits and the fox were now leaning forward, seemingly enthralled with the story she was telling.

Before she could continue, the apartment door opened. "Ah shi…shoot!" Nick groaned.

* * *

 **Oops another interruption! Are we ever going to finish this story?**


	3. The Story Completed

**Chapter 3: The Story Completed  
**

 **The final chapter of our short holiday story…my you and yours have a Merry Christmas!  
**

* * *

"Ah shi…shoot!" Nick groaned as the door opened.

"Well that's a fine way to greet your wife," Judy laughed. The rabbit was standing in the doorway, almost swallowed by the heavy winter police jacket she was wearing and the stocking cap pulled over her long grey ears.

"Heh, I didn't mean to say that about you Fluff," the fox replied as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to hug and kiss his wife. As his paws wrapped around her and her coat, he yipped out, "Whoa, is it getting that cold outside?"

"And she calls him Slick!" Jake chuckled.

"Come on in lass and warm yourself up, would you like a wee nip to get your blood flowing?" Meredith asked as the wildcat took the rabbit's coat.

"Aunt Judy! " the two raccoon kits yelled out in glee as they hopped out of their chairs and ran into her embrace.

"So what have my favorite boys be up to today?" Judy asked as she kissed their cheeks.

"We went and saw Santa Paws!" Little Nicky enthusiastically said. "I asked him for a new bike!"

"And we rode on the marigold round," Freddie excitedly added. "I rode on a dolphin!"

"A merry-go-round," Jake corrected his son as he helped Judy out of her jacket. "Come on and sit down, do you want a cup of hot tea?"

"Well I was stopping by for just a few minutes to see everyone before I go back on duty," Judy smiled. "So yes, hot tea would hit the spot."

"Aye, I've got some caffeine free herbal tea in the cabinet Jakie," the wildcat added. "I know what happens to rabbits when you get a snout full of caffeine and it's not a bonnie sight."

"Yeah, Carrots tried my coffee one time when we first started working as partners," Nick added as he passed his wife a plate of cookies. "She was all over the place, it was bonkers. I remember her right foot rapidly thumping against the chair during the whole morning briefing, it was driving Bogo crazy. "

"He blamed you for the whole ordeal too," Judy laughed.

"Mew Mew has been telling us a story!" little Nicky interjected. "It's about a girl who is a bird."

"Yeah, it's about a cat named Finn, who isn't related to Uncle Finn and he finds a naked girl," Freddie added. "He steals her cloths too!"

The rabbit looked at Jake, then her husband, and finally at the cat, "Oh really, a story about stealing cloths from a naked bird girl?"

"I don't think he meant it in that manner," Jake chuckled. "The story is perfectly appropriate for the boys."

"Sure it is Mr. Runnel," she laughed. "Please do continue Meredith."

"Yeah Mew Mew, the story," Freddie called out as he climbed back into his chair. "What happened next?"

Jake leaned over and scooted Nicky into his chair. Both the boy s leaned forward and looked at the cat with growing expectation. Judy almost wanted to laugh at her husband, who also leaned forward with his ears standing straight like they do when he hears something in the distance. There was a swooshing of his tail wagging behind him.

Meredith cast a wary glance at the police officer, who was now sipping from a mug of hot tea. She looked at Jake and sighed, "I think I lost my place in the story Jakie."

"You told us that Finn had asked the raven maiden to come with him back to his village and she agreed," Nick said.

"Aye, so our bonnie hero Finn had asked her to go with him back to his village and they began their trek," the wildcat continued. "But before they got too far, a huge snowstorm began and forced them to take shelter in a thicket of pines. Finn cut off several pine boughs to make them a dry warm place and started a fire as he and the bonnie lassie wrapped his warm cloak around each other."

Judy's eyebrow shot up at the thought of a male cat snuggled up to a naked female cat, but the boys were too young to think that was strange.

"Night was coming fast and the sun was beginning to set, but the snow was still falling and the wind had picked up. Our bonnie lassie knew that she had to put on her feather cloak and change into a raven or she would never be able to return home again. She changed into a bird, but was surprised when Finn took his cloak and threw it over her back and pulled her closer again. The two spent the night huddled in their warm bothy, the cat and the bird."

"Mew Mew, what's a bothy?" Freddie asked.

"A shelter from the cold," the cat answered. "We used to build them in the mountains to provide traveling folks shelter. Aye, there are still a few in the remote lands."

"Are there any bothies around here?" Freddy asked. "Daddy gave some money to a guy who was homeless. He could have lived there instead of on the street."

"Nay, sweet pea," the cat shook her head. "And it's a bloody shame too."

"We have shelters for those who need them," Judy added as she stroked the little raccoon's ears. "Your Uncle Nick and I sometimes take those who need a ride to the shelter."

"But what it they don't want to go to a shelter?" Freddie asked with concern.

"We can't make them do so, unless they are sick," Nick added. "That's why we collect blankets and jackets this time of year for those who need one. "

"Can we buy them some coats and blankets, Pop?" Nicky asked his father.

"Sure, we'll stop at the store on the way home and buy some coats to give to your Uncle Nick," Jake agreed. "He and Aunt Judy can take them with them when they go to work in the morning. I'll also let you put some more money in the Red Kettle, the Salvation Army takes care of those mammals in need too!"

Both the boys smiled at that.

"So back to our story," Meredith added. "So the braw laddie and the raven spent the night huddled together under the tree. In the morning the bonnie lassie took off her feather cloak and once again became a black cat. She asked the hunter why he kept her warm that night, even when she was a bird and he told her that he loved her. She was surprised, because she was in love with him too!"

"Eww, did they kiss?" Nicky asked as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. "Did they kiss like mommy and pop do?"

"Aye, that they did!" the cat laughed. "And it was a grand kiss at that!"

"I kissed Chery once," Freddie suddenly added. "She punched me, but I think she liked it. But she made me promise not to do it again."

"Oh boy," Nick snickered as he looked at Jake. The older raccoon was pawpalming himself again.

"By the time they got the Finn's home, they had decided to get married," Meredith continued. Everyone was happy to see Finn again and that he had not only brought plenty of birds for the stew pots, but also a bonnie lass to marry. But Finn was troubled, because he knew that he had to tell his kin about her curse and that she would have to change into a raven each and every night so she could fly home to see her own family. That night after she had left, he told the chief and the elders. There was much discussion around the peat fire, until finally the chief's wife spoke up and told them that curse or no curse, the lassie was welcome around her hearth and that was that!"

Meredith sipped her tea before she continued, "The wedding was almost magical and Finn and his wife lived happily together for many months. Every night she would change back into a raven and fly to her father's home and every morning return home to her husband. Then she became heavy with children. But because they were born in the night, when she was a raven, she gave birth to three eggs!"

"Chery's cousin Sue gave birth to four puppies, but no eggs," Freddie suddenly said. "Why did she lay eggs?"

"That's how bird babies are born," Jake explained.

"But we eat eggs," Nicky added, his voice was heavy with concern. "Are we eating baby birds?"

"No, those eggs have no babies in them, "Jake quickly added, as Nick gave him a smirk.

"Mew Mew, where her children birds?" Nicky asked.

"Nay, they weren't!" Merideth laughed. "When the eggs broke, there was a little kitten in each one. Bonnie wee things too, with brownish grey fur and black stripes. They looked like both their Da and Ma."

"Did they look like you Mew Mew?" Nicky asked.

"Aye that they did," she answered. "And all their bairns…ah, children and their children had the black stripes. Even to this day, all us cats from the highlands have their black stripes.

"Did their mother fly away?" the fox suddenly asked. "I mean she had to feed her kittens, right?"

"No, she loved her kittens, so she stayed and became a cat," the wildcat answered. "But she loved her husband Finn and her children so much that she didn't miss her family. However, soon her sisters came to visit her and her family instead on regular bases. So everyone lived happily ever after."

"Good story Meredith," Nick said, his tail was wagging in happiness.

"I promised the boys we would go to the store to buy coats and then I best get them home for dinner," Jake added as he hugged and kissed her cheek. "You and John are still planning to spend Winter Solstice Day with us?"

"Aye, I wouldn't miss it for the world Jakie," she laughed as he hugged and kissed the boys again.

"Carrots and I will be there too," Nick added. "We cops don't get too many holidays off, but we're working Winter's Eve this year. You know the old saying crime never sleeps."

Reaching up, the cat pulled the fox's muzzle down and kissed his cheek. "Aye, so be safe boyo," she said. Then she gave Judy a hug before adding, "And you lass, "Keep warm!"

She waved to them from the doorway and as they walked out into the cold, she cringed at the look Jake gave here when Freddie suddenly asked, "When Chery and I get married will our puppies have black stripes too?"

The wildcat started giggling as she closed the door.

* * *

 **For more about Zootopia's version of Christmas, called the Winter Solstice Celebrations and Winter's Eve, read** _ **Zootopia: A Raccoon's Redemption,**_ _**Chapter 31 Dark Choices.**_

 _ **Excerpt from that chapter:**_

 _The Winter Solstice Celebration is always a popular holiday in Zooptopia, especially in Tundratown where the remains of the old religion still permeate the northern mammal's society, thus giving the district an especially festive mood. The mythical Santa Paws still brings gifts of sweets and trinkets to the good kits and many of the inhabitants still cross themselves both to placate the four fates and to ward off evil. Homes and businesses are decorated with evergreen boroughs as a symbol that life existed even in the darkest months of winter. It is also a time for family and friends to gather and feast the night away, waiting the morning's sunrise. For the mainstream religious, it is a holiday dedicated to the Lamb._

 _For Nick and Judy, it was just another holiday for cops to work. All officers, including detectives, were required to pull a shift on Winter Solstice Eve…_

 ** _More stories about Nick's best friend, Jake Runnel:  
_**

 ** _Zootopia: A Raccoon's Redemption_ **\- The raccoon should not have punched the fox, but if he hadn't they would have never become friends. A story about a reformed crooked coon, a sly fox, and a cute bunny who are living in a big city. (Completed – Rated M)

 ** _Sins Of Our Fathers_** \- Sometimes the children must set right the wrongs of their fathers and bring justice to those who were hurt. At the same time an outsider must find a balance between his species' social beliefs that are different from those of the city around him. Nick Wilde, Wolford, and Fangmeyer hunt a desperate war criminal who is hiding in their city. This story is based on Chapter 5 of a Raccoon's Redemption. (Completed– Rated M )

 ** _Zootopia: A Raccoon's Revenge_** – Jake Runnel isn't your typical raccoon, he's a former thief with friends on both sides of the law. When someone begins ritually killing his fellow raccoons, he's going to make sure there's hell to pay. Nick Wilde's best friend returns in an entertaining adventure mystery. (In Progress– Rated M)

 _ **Zootopia: A Raccoon's Rescue -**_ A cynical teenage fox named Nick learns the joy of helping out someone in need on Halloween Night when he rescues a little raccoon kit in trouble. The night Jake Runnel first met Nick Wilde. (Completed- Rated T)

 _ **Zootopia: A Raccoon's Romance**_ \- Jake Runnel thinks he's a stud, after all he's romped his way through many a willing young lady's bed, but now he's in love. Is it safe for him to take dating advice from his best friend Nick Wilde and will he win the heart of his true love despite the fox's help? A romantic comedy. (Pending - Rated M)


End file.
